One More Chance
by whatsonemma
Summary: THERE IS NO A IN THIS FANFIC. Set after 3x24. Ezra and Aria are trying to accept that their relationship is over but is that something that either of them can actually accept? Ezra is slowly spiralling downwards and Aria is becoming more and more depressed. Can they save each other before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is welcome! I will try and update this story as soon as I can. I am not sure how long it will be. Please review with any ideas or events that you want to take place in the story! :-) **

**One More Chance Chapter 1 **

_**Aria's POV**_

I walked in to my 1st period English class. I was still feeling down after my encounter with Ezra at the swim meet yesterday and was trying to look forward to the girl's night that we had planned tonight. I walked over to my seat, not in the mood for any conversation with the girls, I just needed to be alone for now. I pulled out the book we were reading for the class and began to get lost in the words of Hemingway. The class went silent as the teacher walked in.

'Alright , good morning. My name is Mr Fitz and I'm back as your substitute teacher'

My eyes darted up. My stomach dropped. Hanna turned to me with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Ezra continued, 'If we open up to chapter 1, we will find out why Hemingway said "all things truly wicked start from innocence"' He looked up from his book and our eyes met. His eyes had a look of something I had never seen before. Anger? Guilt? He looked away and continued to explain to the class why the first sentence of the book was so effective, however if anyone asked me now what he said, I would be able to tell them none of it.

I spent the rest of the lesson in another world. A better one. I wish it could have worked out with him, I really do. We have been through so much and I love him more than words can say. I guess that's why I'm doing this. He needs this job for his son, I can't get in the way of him providing for his son and I can't be expected to take a stepmother role at the age of 17. My friends try to understand, but how can they? Have any of them been in this kind of relationship? If I'm really honest I can't face a girl's night, I would rather lie in bed and listen to sad music. Although home isn't much better, I mean my dad is hardly sympathetic. I only place I ever felt safe was Apartment 3B but that's out of the question now.

The bell rang signalling the start of break.

'Aria, can I speak with you a moment' I heard his voice across the classroom.

'You guys go ahead, I'll catch up', I said to the girls

After the rest of my period one English class had left the room, I made my way up to his desk.

'Listen, I did-'

'Aria', he cut me off, 'I know this is going to be difficult, if you want to leave the class I will totally understand.'

'I don't want to leave the class. You being my teacher again, I can deal with. But I'm not sure I can deal with you hating me.'

'Hating you?' he looked confused

'That look you gave me, what was that?'

'Aria, I'm as upset as you are, you think I don't want this to work? Of course I do. But for the sake of everyone involved, I don't believe it can. I need a job and I need to be able to support my son. This job was the only one available. I had no other option other than to take it.'

'I don't know what you want me to say Ezra'

'Say you'll wait. In 7 months you will have graduated. We can be together.'

'Ezra, I can't hold on to that. Do you have any idea how selfish that is? Thinking that I can just hang around for 7 months' ,her voice was rising now, 'we have been through so much and in the past couple of months it has all gone to waste and I can't do it any more. You think that I can just hang around and wait. How dare you.'

With that she turned on her heels and rushed out of the room. I could hear her stifling her sobs as she went.

A tear fell down my face. I turned back to my desk and began to pack up my things and make my way to the teacher's lounge.

As I entered the familiar room a strong scent of coffee hit me. I looked to find and empty seat and sat down.

'Ezra, I heard today was your first day. How did your first lesson go?' I heard a voice behind me. It was Ella. I knew she didn't really care, she just had to say something.

'Yes, it was good. Trying to find my way around again has been a bit tricky though!', I said making small talk. We continued to talk for about 5 minutes, avoiding the topic that was so obviously the main thing on both of our minds. With the sound of the bell signalling the end of break, Ella walked out of the teacher's lounge leaving me alone with only my thoughts to keep me company.

**_Aria's POV_**

It was the end of the day and the girls were ready for our girl's night in. We had planned to go to Spencer's for the night as she has the biggest living room that we can all crash in. Spencer was telling us how much food she'd gotten and the DVD's she had picked.

'Spence, I can't eat all that. I'm gonna be like a beach whale.' said Hanna

'And the Notebook?' Emily added, 'this is the 28th time we've seen it?' she joked.

'But you can't deny, Allie and Noah's love story is beautiful. The fact that they never give up on their love. You know people today should take a leaf out of their book. Too many people give up on love'

They all stopped and turned to me.

'I think a good old gory horror movie might be better' Hanna added quickly.

The others agreed. I fake smiled at them and told them not to be silly and that I was fine.

When we reached Spencer's house we all flopped on the couch. I pulled out my phone to see the picture of me and Ezra with paper bags over our heads. Our first picture as a couple. I quickly shut off my phone, trying not to cry. It seems that all I've done is cry for the past day. Sure, I've been through break ups before but none like this. Ezra was my first love, my first everything. I can't just let go of that but I have to. I can't be expected to hold on for 7 months. Hold on to something that might not even exist when those 7 months have passed.

The girls selected a movie to watch and we all sat down and watched. We ended up watching the Notebook. I hope the girls didn't notice the tears that fell down my face every time Noah and Allie shared a moment.

**A/N Sorry if it's quite short! The chapters will get longer as the story goes on. I just wanted to introduce the story in chapter one and give the reader the basis on what is happening. Please follow my twitter whatsonemma for updates of when I'm uploading new chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**__A/N This is the next chapter of One More Chance. Thank you for all the Reviews, Follows and Favourites so far! Please keep reviewing with any constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy!  
**

_**Ezra's POV **_

After my first day back at Rosewood High I decided to drown my sorrows. I picked the worst place imaginable to do so. The Rosewood Grill. Where I first met her. I had tried to make myself a promise not to think about her for the rest of the day. That lasted all of five minutes. It seems I can think of nothing but her, she's always on my mind and I can't bear it.

I pulled out my phone to see a text from Maggie:

_Ezra, _

_Hope your first day went well. Malcolm had a great day at school today and he wanted me to send you a picture of his drawing. Hope it's still ok for you to have him tomorrow. Call me if there are any problems._

_Maggie x _

Attached there was a drawing by Malcolm. It showed a stick man holding hands with a stick boy and a stick women. It was labelled Daddy, Malcolm and Aria. A tear slid down my face.

'Same again?' the bartender offered.

'Yes, thanks.' I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to face the barman.

I quickly drank my scotch and headed home. I could feel myself loosing control. I felt unable to control my emotions any more. I need her to keep me grounded, I needed her to help me keep control of my emotions. I didn't want to turn back into that immature college boy I was before I met her. I wanted to be with her. I can't live without her.

'When did life become so complicated?' I thought to myself. 'A couple of years ago my biggest problem was where I was going to get drunk that night and now this, I'm a father and head over heels for a girl I can't have.'

When I returned home I drank the rest of the half empty scotch bottle and called it a night. I went to sleep hoping this was all a dream and that when I awoke she would be here next to me sleeping sweetly.

_**Aria's POV **_

I was the first to wake up the next morning. Saturday was usually my day with Ezra so today the girls had decided to try and make it a fun Saturday to keep me occupied. I had been trying not to think of him but I couldn't help myself.

_'You know what I love about Saturdays? It's that feeling I get when I look up at you and I realise that we have the whole day to be together.'_

'Hey, I didn't know you were up already!' Emily said disturbing me from my thoughts. 'Woah, sorry. Looks like I disturbed some pretty deep thinking then!'

'No, no Em it's fine. Yeah I woke up a little while ago. I'm making coffee, you want a cup?'

'Yes, that'd be great. Listen Aria, I know today is going to be hard but me and girls have a day planned that is going to push everything you've been through out of your mind I promise.'

'Sounds great Em' I replied.

'Oh you early birds. Seriously your dark circles are going to be awful if you wake up any earlier.'

We both looked at Hanna.

'Listen, don't blame me. When we're 50 and I look 40, who will be laughing then?'

We all chuckled. We all talked about the day ahead whilst we drank our coffee.

Turns out they did have a great day planned. Although, Emily was wrong. Nothing could make me forget about him. First they planned to go and see one of my favourite movies, 'It Happened One Night'. Of course they didn't know this but this was the first movie I watched with Ezra. I tried to enjoy the movie but could still feel myself tearing up throughout. Then we all went to the mall to go shopping. There I picked up some great new clothes. Finally we went out to dinner at this new Chinese place that had just opened up in town. Spencer was excited to see the fine cuisine the new place had to offer, Hanna was excited because they had a 'low fat-same taste' menu, they had a special vegan menu which pleased me and Emily was just excited about spending time with her friends. It looked like we were about to have a perfect night. Just the four of us. Having fun, like it used to be. I could even feel myself letting go a little bit.

**Ezra's POV **

It was Saturday afternoon and I was hanging out at my place with Malcolm. Maggie had dropped him off this morning and we had been having a blast all day. Spending time with Malcolm was really helping me push my sad feelings to the side. We started by going to the Rosewood Fair this morning and then we went to the park and played on the swings for a while. It was great fun. He did ask after Aria when I first saw him but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that he probably wouldn't see her again, so I simply told him that she couldn't make it today. Cowardly I know but I needed him to be happy today. His smile is what has kept me going. Maggie said she was going to come by to get him at about 4. She had been out to meet some girlfriends so I wouldn't be surprised if they were a little later but to my surprise she arrived at 4. She came in looking really refreshed and greeted Malcolm with a big hug.

'You have any plans with Aria tonight?' Maggie asked.

I flinched at the mention of her name. 'No,' I replied, 'just me for tonight.'

'Would you like to grab a bite?' Maggie said sensing my loneliness 'There's this new Chinese place opened in town and it's meant to have a great kid's menu I thought it might be nice for us all to go out and have a bite to eat together?' She smiled warmly at me.

'Please Dad?' Malcolm begged. He looked at me a begged me with his eyes. How could I say no?

'Sure! Sounds great.' I smiled at him. I lifted him up onto my shoulders and grabbed my phone, keys and wallet.

LB

'Wow, it sure looks popular, are you sure you didn't need to book?' I asked Maggie as we reached the packed restaurant.

'Ezra, stop panicking. It's fine, we'll get a table.' Maggie replied reassuringly, laughing at me panicking.

We were guided to a table at the back right near to the lady's toilets.

'Thinking of the lady's, I better go!' said Maggie, 'I'll be right back.' she blew a kiss to Malcolm as she walked away and Malcolm blew one back in his typical cute manner.

I turned to the menu and asked Malcolm what he wanted to eat. I heard him shout something as I turned back I saw him running across the restaurant. Running to her. She was with her friends, probably having a great time and here I am ruining it. I got up, my hands getting sweaty as I went to get Malcolm.

**Aria's POV **

'ARIA!' I heard from across the restaurant. I stopped my conversation with the girls and turned to see him. Malcolm running across the restaurant to see me. The girls looked awkward sitting in their seats. Malcolm ran up and leaped on the seat next to me. He gave me a hug and asked if I'd seen the drawing he drew. I replied that I hadn't and he looked shocked. He told me that he had drawn a picture of me him and Ezra. My stomach sank and tears threatened to fill my eyes. He politely introduced himself to each of the girls and turned back round to see his dad towering over him. My stomach flipped. Seeing Ezra made me take about 10 steps back. I began to feel sick.

'Dad, you didn't show Aria the picture Mom sent you.' Malcolm said.

'Sorry to interrupt girls. Aria.' Ezra said ignoring Malcolm. He looked deep into my eyes. The way he usually does. I could feel him captivating me. No. I couldn't. I turned away quickly. He looked embarrassed. He grabbed Malcolm's hand and turned. He began to take Malcolm back to the other side of the restaurant.

'Bye Aria!' Malcolm waved as he was walking away. I could see Ezra wiping a tear away from his face as he walked.

I could feel my heart beating as tears began to fill in my eyes. Emily wrapped her arm around me.

'I'm going to take Aria outside. You guys get the bill? We'll meet you at the car.' Emily said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the booth and began walking me out of the restaurant.

As we left I glanced once more in Ezra's direction. I could see him looking absent as he tried his best to play with Malcolm. Emily tugged on my sleeve and took me outside. We went and sat on the bench in the little square opposite the restaurant. As we sat I broke down. Tears came flooding out of my eyes as I let all of my feelings out. Emily pulled me onto her shoulder and stroked my hair as I lay there sobbing. She told me everything would work out and it would begin to get better soon. I know that she knows better than anyone how it feels to lose a first love. She lost Maya. But I just can't see this getting better. I can't see myself getting over him.

The other girls came outside and walked over to us. The trio helped me get to the car. They all decided to come and crash with me tonight.

'When I'm low I only need two guys to help me feel better. Ben. And Jerry.' Hanna said trying to lighten the mood.

'Right then. Next stop Walmart.' Spencer said whilst starting up her car.

After our crucial Ben and Jerry's stop, we reached my house. My dad wasn't in. He was at a work mixer at a colleague's house. Mike was out with Noel doing goodness knows what. So it looked like it was just me and the girls for the night.

We got out the car and opened the door. Spencer got all of the beds ready lined up on the floor in the living room. Emily got the ice cream and drinks ready and Hanna selected a DVD.

'We're definitely going for a horror movie tonight. How do we all feel about Saw?' Hanna suggested.

We all agreed, being naïve as to what we were letting ourselves in for. Hanna was the only one of us that had seen Saw so we all had to trust her when she said it wasn't that bad. Let's just say, none of us were sleeping well for a while.

Apart from that the girls made sure I was wholly satisfied all night. They took my cellphone away so I couldn't pine over pictures of Ezra and they stocked me up with Ben and Jerry's and hot chocolate. We talked for most of the night. Sharing memories and funny stories. When we fell asleep at 3am I can honestly say I was feeling a lot happier. Although, there was still a part of me that was unhappy. Part of me that was lost. Part of me that was spiralling down.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be trying to update every other day whilst I'm on holiday from school. Once I get back to school I will be uploading once or twice a week. There should be a new chapter up on Sunday but it is my birthday this weekend so I'm sorry if it's a bit late. Please review! Follow me on twitter ( whatsonemma) for updates on when I'm posting! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N As promised the latest chapter! It's my birthday today so I would really appreciate it if you guys could review! Thank you for all the previous reviews, favourites and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**One More Chance – Chapter 3 **

**Ezra's POV **

It was the following Monday morning. I had spent most of the Sunday drowning my sorrows with the strongest scotch there is. I thought if I got wasted my feelings would just disappear. I seemed that it was the complete opposite, my feelings were all heightened and I felt the things  
I'd felt before more strongly than ever. I of course regretted my decision to spend the whole of the previous day drinking pretty much as soon as I woke up on Monday morning. My head was spinning. I hardly thought I'd be able to get out of bed let alone make my way into work.

I managed to drag myself out of bed and into a cold shower which managed to bring me to my senses. The first lesson I had to teach today were writing an essay so if I was lucky I would be able to just sit at the teacher's desk for an hour not thinking about anything.

I got into the first lesson and stumbled to the desk. I don't know how but I managed to get through the lesson without passing out. The bell signalled for break at the class filed out of the room. I dropped my head onto the desk in exhaustion. I heard a small knock at the door.

'Mr Fitz, can I please speak with you?' It was Hanna.

'Um, yeah sure. Hi Hanna, what can I do to help you. Did you have a problem with your assignment?'

'No thanks. Well yeah I did but that's not what I'm here to talk about.'

'I see.' I replied, dreading what she was going to say.

'I've been spending a lot of time with Aria since the swim meet last Thursday. Obviously she has told us what happened. Just to let you know I am not in anyway judging you here. I don't want to get to heavily involved in your relationship and I understand that you did what you did in order to help your son but I have no opinion.'

'Hanna, does Aria know that you are here to see me? You see if there's an issue she needs to address with me I think it would be best if she addressed me herself.'

'No she doesn't know I'm here. I actually wanted to talk to you _about_ her. After being with her all weekend I can see her changing. She's not talking to us. She looks lost pretty much all of the time and I don't know, I can just see her changing.'

'Do you really think I'm the best person to come to about this Hanna?'

'Well no, but see I can't talk to anyone else. Her parents are hardly sympathetic and to be honest who else is there?'

'I guess you're right Hanna. Well the last thing I want to happen is for her to go downhill so I'll have a word with her.'

'Thank you Mr Fitz. Are you doing ok?'

'We don't have to make small talk Hanna, I know you only care about Aria in this situation and that's fine, I'll see what I can do about Aria. As for me, you don't have to worry, thanks for coming to see me though Hanna.' I smiled gratefully at her. She turned and walked out of the small classroom.

I slouched back into my seat. What was I going to be able to say that would make Aria feel better? I am probably the last person she wants to see right now.

**Aria's POV**

I needed to see him. Well that's what I kept telling myself. I'm starting to think of this like rehab. Ezra's my addiction and these are my withdrawl symptoms.

I was making my way to my last period English class. Another lesson with Mr Fitz. Great. I didn't really care. Thinking about it I didn't really care about anything any more. I was just loosing interest. My friends. My family. My writing. I didn't really know what was happening. I was beginning to have panic attacks more regularly. I used to have them every so often. I started getting them when I found out my dad was having an affair, but lately they have been worse, much worse and a lot more regular. Just last night I had a 3 hour long panic attack just lying in bed and I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move. I just lay there lonely, isolated. Everyday has been getting worse, I haven't really been sleeping, so tiredness is playing on my mind. I haven't been eating much either, only the stuff the girls force me to eat. I've just been sinking. I don't feel like I have anyone to turn to any more. I can't turn to the girls, they have their own problems and most disappointingly, I can't turn to Ezra.

I turned into the familiar English classroom. It smelt of coffee and Abercrombie Fierce (Ezra's cologne.) At the scent I almost started to cry, the scent I used to wake up to every Sunday morning. I quickly walked to my desk, keeping my head down trying to avoid eye contact with the girls and especially with Ezra. I think he noticed, as when I looked up he was staring at me looking worried. I looked away. When I looked up again Ezra was sharing a worried look with Hanna. What was that about?

The lesson went as slow as ever and by the time the bell went I couldn't wait to get home and be alone.

'Aria can I speak with you a moment please.' My stomach flipped. I couldn't deal with this, not right now. Why did he want to speak with me? Why was he doing this to me?

'Um, I've got to get home.'

The class had left just me and him alone. He was next to me now, his soft green eyes gazing into mine. He pulled on my wrist. 'It won't take a moment.'

'Ok.' I said reluctantly.

'Your friends are worried about you.'

'My friends? You spoke to my friends?' I asked, shocked.

'I spoke to Hanna. She said that you have been acting differently.'

'I'm sorry but why am I speaking to you about this, aren't you technically the last person I should be speaking to?'

'Yes I suppose so. But your friend came to me believing you had no one else to turn to.'

'Look Ezra, I know you're trying to help but honestly I can't deal with this from you.' I began to walk away.

'Aria.' As he touched my arm sparks flew through me.

I leaned up. He leaned forward. Our lips met. I played with his hair as the kiss deepened, his hands around my waist.

He pulled away.

'Aria. I'm sorry, I want to help. I know you. I know the problems you've had in the past with your panic attacks and I know you may be facing those problems right now. I know I helped you with them before when you were going through the problems with your parents and I want to help you with them now.'

'Oh, you want to help me with them now? Well let's think, how did you help me with them last time? Oh that's right. We kissed and we cuddled and we snuggled. Oh look we can't do those things any more because you are my teacher and no longer my boyfriend. So tell me Ezra, how do you want to help me?'

'Aria, please don't be this way. Don't shut everyone out.'

'Do you really think it's suitable for you to help me?'

'No. I don't. But I don't care. If you have no one else to help you through this, I don't care if it's suitable or not. I just care that you are ok. Even though we are no longer together, I still love you and I still care whether or not you are healthy and happy.'

'Fine. Well tell me how are you going to _help_ me?'

'You're going to talk to me about you're feelings and I don't care if it's about me. You are going to get all of your feelings out there and we are going to work through them. Together. So every night after school, until you are feeling better about things, you are going to come here and we are going to talk and you are going to get past this.'

'Ezra, I really don't think you are the best person to talk to about it.'

'Aria, I know you. Unless you are forced to someone, you will not talk to anyone. So you are going to talk to me.'

'Ok' I said.

Ezra nodded and looked satisfied.

'We will start tomorrow night.'

'Ok' I replied and began to walk away.

'And Aria?' I turned back.

'I'm sorry.' he said in an apologetic voice.

'I know.' I replied. I quietly turned and left the classroom.

As I walked away I turned back to look at Ezra.

He had turned his chair away from the door so all I could see was his back and the half empty, open bottle of scotch on the desk. As he moved slightly I saw the glass in his hand. He downed the alcohol in the glass and reached for the bottle behind him. He refilled his glass and downed the next one. I couldn't watch any more as he drank himself to misery. I turned away and walked down the silent corridor trying to remain composed until I reached my car.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Sorry it's so depressing at the moment but it will get better! Please review. I'm going away next week so I may not be updating regularly but I will try to get 2 or more chapters up next week! Follow my twitter for updates on when I'm posting ( whatsonemma) and thank you so much for reading! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**One More Chance – Chapter 4 **

**A/N So sorry I haven't been able to update as much this week! Everything has just been so busy! But here's the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Ezra's POV **

I woke up the following morning feeling even worse than I had the morning before. I can't really remember anything after Aria left last night. I don't really know why I do it, why I drink to forget things, I just know that it makes me forget and for those few hours where I do forget what's going on I feel better. Although I can never fully forget. Amongst all of the drinking, I still feel low. I still don't feel right. I dragged myself out of bed, much like I had the morning before, and pulled some clothes on.

As I pulled up to my space in the parking lot I saw Hanna standing at the window of my classroom. I sighed. I really couldn't deal with all this right now. I headed to the teacher's lounge hoping to hold off my conversation with Hanna until after lunch. I entered the school through the side entrance. As I turned around the corner I saw Hanna walking towards me. Great! I really can't avoid it now.

'Mr Fitz!' Hanna called down the corridor.

'Oh, hi Hanna.' I said dismissively. I knew I shouldn't be so rude, she was just worried about her friend and trust me, I was just as worried about Aria as she was but I couldn't deal with it today. I felt worse enough already and to have Hanna on top of that pestering me to help her was not appreciated.

'Um,' she said awkwardly, 'sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you spoke to Aria and what she had said.'

'Um, yeah, I did. I'm going to have another chat with her after school to just talk through everything. It'll probably be a gradual process but hopefully I'll be able to help her in some way. Obviously her main support will be you because you're her friend. You see the most of her. But anyway Hanna, I'm really sorry but I've got to run. I've got some last minute marking to get done.' I gave her a quick false smile as I dashed of down the corridor.

I turned round the corner into my classroom and shut the door behind me. I sighed as I walked over to my desk. I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of scotch. I poured myself a glass. Relief washed over me as the liquid rushed down my throat. I felt the alcohol take its effect in my body. I immediately relaxed. I turned quickly when I heard a loud tap on the door. It was Hanna. I sighed. She looked shocked.

'Um, Mr Fitz. So sorry to interrupt but you dropped your keys as you were walking off and I thought I should get them back to you.' She glanced at the open bottle of scotch on the desk.

'Thanks Hanna.' I said laughing nervously.

**Hanna's POV **

'You're welcome.' I said.

I turned and walked out of the room quickly. I made my way to my locker hoping Spencer would be there to meet me already. With luck she was. I sped up to meet her.

'Hi.' she said smiling.

'Hi,' I said, 'listen we have an issue. There may be something wrong with Aria but there's also something wrong with Fitz.'

'How do you mean?' Spencer replied.

'Well, I went into his classroom this morning. He dropped his keys so I figured I should return them and he was just sitting there. As I went in I saw a half empty bottle of scotch on his desk. I mean seriously, only people with deep rooted issues drink early in the morning.'

'And this is our problem because?'

'Well, we have come to know him more than a teacher and I don't know about you but I have come to care for him. I mean he has no one else. I just don't know if we should tell Aria, she has enough going on already and Fitz turning into an alcoholic is just another thing to add to her problems.

'Well don't let it worry you. I already know.' I heard Aria's voice behind me. 'I saw him last night.'

'Wait. You went to see him?' Spencer asked.

'After _someone _spoke to him,I had no choice.' she said glaring at me.

'I didn't know what to do, ok? You've been all down and I wanted to help you make things all right again.' I said quickly trying to defend myself.

'It's fine Han, I mean I suppose I needed to speak to him eventually you just sped up the process.' she said with a reassuring smile.

**Aria's POV **

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I spent lunch time with Hanna and Emily (Spencer was at some committee meeting.) When the bell rang at 3.00pm I walked slowly to Ezra's classroom.

Yesterday evening after I had got to my car I just sat a cried for a while. Not only has the breakup of our relationship ruined my life, it's ruined his. He's drinking himself away. I don't want him to loose his relationship with his son. That's the whole reason I ended it. And now he's ruining himself. The thought of that overwhelmed me and caused me to start to panic again. I felt the car shrink around me. I felt trapped. I couldn't breath. After about 30 minutes. I was able to regain myself and come back to my senses. I backed out of the parking lot and headed home. I went straight to bed without dinner and now here I am walking back to his classroom for another 'helpful' chat.

When I reached the door I knocked. After there was no response, I slowly opened the door. There was no one inside. I saw an opened bottle of scotch on his desk and began to back out of the classroom. As I was walking back I hit right into something that wasn't there before.

'Leaving so soon?' Ezra joked behind me. He quickly walked to the desk and resealed the bottle of scotch and put it in his bag. He then took a seat behind his desk.

'So Aria, how have you been?' he said.

'What are you a therapist now?'

'I just want to try and help. Last night, how were you last night.'

'Pretty bad actually.'

'Right. And do you know what caused that?'

'Yes. Yes I do.'

'Right. Well?'

'Well, I realised that it's not only my life that has been ruined by this breakup, it's yours and I don't think I can deal with that. I gave up on this relationship because I wanted you to be able to have a good relationship with your son and you're just drinking yourself away.'

'What makes you think that?'

'The fact that you consecutively drunk 2 glasses of scotch a reached for a third suggests that you weren't planning to stop for the rest of the night. And Hanna didn't fail to mention the fact that you were drinking at 8am this morning. I'm not trying to be your enemy here Ezra but the fact that you want me to take advice from a hypocrite that is not taking his own advice makes me cautious as to whether our 'chats' will be beneficial '

'Listen Aria. Over the past few months my life has been very stressful. I have the right to have a drink. How dare you try to tell me what I can and can't do. You're 17. You have no idea what lies ahead and the stressfulness of adult life. I'm trying to help you here. We're not talking about me.'

'You think I'm not trying to understand? I want to help you Ezra.'

'Well you can't. I don't need saving Aria. I'm not something you can fix. I'm a human being!' he shouted now.

I felt tears fill my eyes.

'Aria.'

I turned to face him.

'Look, listen. I'm sorry. I know I've been drinking to much and it could get dangerous for me. You're right. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it.'

I grabbed his hand and stroked his face as a tear fell down his cheek.

'I know' I said, 'we need to help each other, we're both going through a hard time and we need to help each other.'

'I can't believe _you _are helping me get over _you_' he joked.

I smiled.

'Well, we've never been a conventional couple have we.'

'You make me stronger Aria. I don't know what you do but you help me through. You're my rock.'

'You're mine Ezra. And I do love you you know. Even though I shouldn't. I do.'

'I love you. But I don't know what to do about it.'

'Well we can either get over each other or move forward. Together.'

'Together? I like the sound of that very much.'

**A/N Thanks for reading! There should be a new chapter up in a couple of days. The rest of the story is a little less depressing! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow! Follow me on twitter for more updates ( whatsonemma) Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**One More Chance – Chapter 5 **

**A/N This will be the last chapter of this story because I just wanted to test out fanfic and see if people would read etc. As I have mainly received good responses from my chapters, I am going to continue writing. I will not be able to upload much in the next 6 weeks as I have exams, however, throughout the summer, I will be able to update ALOT! I hope you have enjoyed this story and will continue to enjoy my later stories! Enjoy the final chapter of One More Chance. **

_**Aria's POV **_

I woke up the following morning feeling happier than I have in ages. I turned over and turned of my alarm. I saw an unread message on my phone.

_My life instantly feels right again. We'll work this out and we'll be stronger. I love you pookiebear. See you tonight? (we can make up for lost time;)) _

_Ezra Xx_

My face instantly spread into a smile, I can't help but smile at the thought that I have Ezra back again. I know all of our problems aren't gone but I know that I am a lot better off with him than I am without him. I stretched and got out of bed. My phone started to buzz. I can't believe he was calling me, he knows I can't be interrupted whilst getting ready in the morning!

'You are so naughty! I always tell you not to call in the morning. You'll have to be punished tonight.' I said in a seductive voice as I picked up the phone.

'What?' I heard Hanna's voice on the other end of the line.

'Shit!' I said. 'Sorry Han, I thought you were someone else.'

'Clearly, so who is it then? Please tell me it's Fitzy!'

'It's Ezra!' I said grinning.

'I'm so happy for you huns. I knew you'd work things out, you're soulmates. But what are you gonna do ab-'

'We're going to talk about it,' I interrupted her, 'obviously it's going to be hard, he's my teacher now so we can't be seen together and I don't even know what I'm going to do about Maggie and Malcolm but what I do know is that I love him and even that short amount of time that we weren't together, I couldn't bear it. I need him Han. He completes me.'

'I'm so happy you've realized it. I don't know what we'd have done if we lost you to that horrible depressed monster that took over you the past week. So we need to celebrate. How about a movie night tomorrow night with us girls? You can tell us all about your night with Fitz tonight?!'

'Sure Han, that sounds great. Anyway, I'm gonna get ready and I'll see you at school. Ok?'

'Yep, love ya!'

Hanna ended the call. I was in another world as I walked out of my room. I was thinking about Ezra. As I stepped out I bumped into my dad on the landing.

'What are you grinning about?' he asked.

Obviously I couldn't tell him about me and Ezra, I don't even what to think about what my dad would do to Ezra seeing as he was my teacher again. I think it would just be better if I didn't tell him for the time being.

'Um, oh. Me and the girls have a movie night planned tomorrow. I guess I'm just excited. Sorry.'

'It's fine and Aria?'

'Yeah?'

'I know about your break up with Ezra and I know this must be hard for you. I hope you get through it. I know I haven't made things easy for the two of you but I love _you _and want to help you in any way in can.'

'Great thanks Dad.' I said as I walked downstairs quickly, he was making me feel guilty enough for lying already.

I got to school a little earlier so I decided to head to Ezra's classroom to see him.

When I reached the classroom, he was sitting at the desk grading papers. I knocked on the door and he turned. When he saw it was me he smiled and invited me in.

'Hey baby.' he said, 'is there anyone at school yet.'

'Only a couple members of staff. I got here nice and early so I could see you before school.'

'Well I'm glad you did. These papers were getting kind of boring, especially as half the football team have copied and pasted the exact same essay!'

'Are you serious?!'

'Deadly. Anyway, how are you?'

'Happy.' I smiled.

'Me too.'

**Ezra's POV**

I looked up at her beautiful brown eyes and pulled her on to my lap. I had on hand on her upper leg keeping her steady and the other running through her hair. She played with my hair with on of her hands and had the other hand playing with the collar of my shirt at the back. I pulled her head towards mine and kissed her lightly. The kiss started to turn more passionate as I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

'Ezra?'

Aria jumped off of my lap just in time as Mrs Welch came through the door.

'Oh sorry, Ez-, Mr Fitz. I just had to get your signature for the confirmation of the trip to New York.'

'Of course', I said.

'Aria, you're here early.' she said.

'Yeah, well Mr Fitz was helping me with some homework. You see I'm really behind. I need all the extra help I can get. I really appreciate Mr Fitz helping me get on top of things.'

I snorted into the coffee I was sipping. I quickly masked it with a cough.

'Well Mrs Welch, here it is. I will see you later.'

'Thanks Mr Fitz. Catch you later Aria.'

As the door shut I playfully hit Aria.

'What was that?!'

She chuckled and kissed me lightly.

'I love you Ezra.'

LB

It was 6pm, Aria was going to be here any moment. I couldn't wait to see her. I had a great romantic night planned. Most of it would take place in the bedroom but I did have a meal a film prepared as well.

I heard a knock on the door and we to open it. When I opened it I saw Aria standing in a pea coat and heels.

'Wow! Come in.'

She walked in as I shut the door. I turned around to see that she had removed her coat. All she had on underneath was a lacy red Victoria's Secret set.

'Wow.' I sad not being able to speak properly

'Can the food wait?' Aria asked.

'I don't care about the food.'

Aria chuckled.

'Well Mr Fitz, we've got some serious making up to do.'

**A/N Well that's it. The last chapter was a bit lovey dovey just to end it happily. I think I'm either going to be doing a Lucian story or a Harry Potter story next! Hope you enjoyed this story! Again, sorry it was a bit short! Follow me on twitter for updates! ( whatsonemma) I should have a**

**new story up tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Review! Xx**


End file.
